postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Ted Glen
Ted Glen is a handyman and one of Pat's closest friends. Bio Ted originally came from somewhere in Yorkshire but later moved to Greendale where he has a workshop. He is very good a fixing anything that is broken. He recently built a watermill next to his workshop. Ted eventually opened up a garage in Pencaster. Persona He is always determined to fix anything no matter how big or small the job is. Job Ted is a handyman who fixes things at his workshop. He will also go out into the village to fix much bigger things than the recurring broken watch that finds its way onto his work top. Vehicles Ted often drives a flatbed lorry, but he is also said to have a Land Rover which has never been seen. Appearances *Season 1 - Postman Pat's Finding Day, Postman Pat's Rainy Day, The Sheep in the Clover Field, Postman Pat's Thirsty Day, Postman Pat's Windy Day (mentioned), Postman Pat's Foggy Day (mentioned), Postman Pat's Difficult Day, Postman Pat Goes Sledging, Letters on Ice and Postman Pat takes a Message *Season 2 - Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road, Postman Pat and the Suit of Armour, Postman Pat in a Muddle, Postman Pat Misses the Show, Postman Pat Follows a Trail, Postman Pat has the Best Village, Postman Pat Paints the Ceiling, Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels, Postman Pat and the Big Surprise, Postman Pat and the Robot, Postman Pat takes Flight, Postman Pat and the Beast of Greendale and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour *Season 3 - Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite, Postman Pat and the Ice Cream Machine, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race, Postman Pat the Magician, Postman Pat and the Greendale Movie, Postman Pat and a Job Well Done, Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit (cameo), Postman Pat and the Troublesome Train, Postman Pat and the Flying Saucers, Postman Pat at the Seaside, Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day, Postman Pat's Popstars, Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur Hunt, Postman Pat and the Spooky Sleepover, Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market, Postman Pat and the Train Inspector, Postman Pat and the Ice Ladder, Postman Pat and the Rocket Rescue and Postman Pat's Perfect Painting (does not speak) *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Big Balloon Ride, Postman Pat and the Surprise Present, Postman Pat and the Perfect Pizza (cameo), Postman Pat and the Spring Dance, Postman Pat and the Thunderstorm, Postman Pat and the Playful Pets, Postman Pat and the Pink Slippers, Postman Pat and the Pet Show (cameo), Postman Pat's Wild West Rescue, Postman Pat's Pied Piper, Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day, Postman Pat's Radio Greendale, Postman Pat the Secret Superhero, Postman Pat Goes Undercover (cameo), Postman Pat and the Bowling Buddies, Postman Pat and the Magic Lamp, Postman Pat's Island Shipwreck, Postman Pat and the Grand Custard Race, Postman Pat and the Lucky Escape, Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic, Postman Pat and the Record Breaking Day and Postman Pat and the Flying Post *Season 5 - Postman Pat and the Pot of Gold, Postman Pat and the Greendale Knights, Postman Pat and the Fantastic Feast, Postman Pat Gets Stuck (does not speak), Postman Pat and the Incredible Inventions, Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race, Postman Pat's Pony Post, Postman Pat and the Lost Property (cameo), Postman Pat and the Talking Cat, Postman Pat Never Gives Up, Postman Pat and the Double Disguise, Postman Pat's Cat Calmity, Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman, Postman Pat's Noisy Day, Postman Pat and the Disappearing Bear, Postman Pat and the Cranky Cows, Postman Pat's Big Boat Adventure, Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies, Postman Pat and the Grumpy Pony, Postman Pat's Fun Run, Postman Pat's Spy Mission, Postman Pat's Ice'Capade and Postman Pat's Christmas Eve *Season 6 - A Runaway Cow, A Tepee, A Wind Machine, Crazy Robots, Big Balloons, A Bouncy Castle, Charlie's Telescope, Fruit Bats, Precious Eggs, Naughty Pumpkin, A Movie Feast, A Speedy Car, A Teddy, A Disco Machine and The Flying Christmas Stocking (cameo) *Season 7 - Postman Pat and Cowboy Colin, Postman Pat and Big Bob Bell, Postman Pat and the Cheeky Sheep, Postman Pat and the Metal Detector, Postman Pat and the Crazy Crockery (cameo), Postman Pat and the Train Station Window, Postman Pat and the Sculpture Trail, Postman Pat and the Seaside Special, Postman Pat and the Chinese Dragon, Postman Pat and the Karaoke Night, Postman Pat and the Didgeridoo, Postman Pat and the Amazing Weather Machine, Postman Pat and the Super Skateboard Sizzle, Postman Pat and the Rubber Duck Race, Postman Pat and the Tricky Tracker, Postman Pat and the Greendale Ukulele Big Band (cameo), Postman Pat and the Tremendous Tree, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Website, Postman Pat and the Twinkly Lights and Postman Pat and the Christmas Panto Horse *Season 8 - Postman Pat and the Cornish Caper, Postman Pat and the Giant Pumpkin, Postman Pat and the Blue Flash, Postman Pat's Pancake Party, Postman Pat and the Runaway Remote, Postman Pat and the Zooming Zipwire, Postman Pat and the Super Jet Boots, Postman Pat and the Eco Igloo, Postman Pat and the Spring Lamb (does not speak), Postman Pat and the Reckless Rollers, Postman Pat and the King's Armour (mentioned), Postman Pat and the Bouncing Bulb, Postman Pat and the Runaway Bath, Postman Pat and the Loch Ness Monster, Postman Pat and the Sorting Machine, Postman Pat and the Stormy Birthday, Postman Pat and the Winter Games, Postman Pat and the Bucking Bronco, Postman Pat's Pop Star Rescue, Postman Pat and the Very Important Person and Postman Pat and the Space Suit Specials: *Postman Pat's ABC *Postman Pat's 123 (mentioned) *Postman Pat takes the Bus *Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers *Postman Pat and the Tuba *Postman Pat and the Barometer *Read Along with Postman Pat *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket *Postman Pat's Magical Christmas *Postman Pat Clowns Around *Postman Pat's Great Big Party Ted also appeared in Postman Pat the Movie. Performers *Ken Barrie'' (''Television Series; Season 1 - 6) *Bradley Clarkson (Television Series; Season 7 onwards) *Dan Hildebrand (Movie) Trivia *Ted's model wearing George Lancaster's hat was used as one of "The Burglars" in the aforementioned episode of "Bertha". The other burglar was depicted with Alf Thompson wearing Ted's hat. Gallery PostmanPat'sFindingDay31.jpg|Ted's first ever scene PostmanPat'sFindingDay33.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay35.jpg|Ted with Miss Hubbard's watch TheSheepintheCloverFieldTed.jpg|Ted in Season 1 Screen Shot 2018-05-16 at 6.15.21 pm.png|Ted in Season 2 PostmanPatandtheSuitofArmour.jpg|Ted in a suit of armour TedGlenSeason3.jpg|Ted in Season 3 TedSeason7.jpg|Ted in Season 7 PostmanPattheMovie57.jpg|P.C. Selby, Julian, Ted and Ajay in the Movie TedGlenonChildreninNeed.jpg|Ted Glen on "Children in Need" in 2009 Postman pat cast.jpg|Ted and the cast of the Specsavers Advert BorntoPlayTed.jpg TedLongleat.jpg|Early Longleat model of Ted TedActionFigure.jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-16 at 6.09.24 pm.png|Ted's original model in "Gran" Postcard-Postman-Pat-Postman-Pat-and-all.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Grown-Ups Category:Males